List of Tests by the Fiend of Wikia Island
These are the Tests given to Charles by the Fiend. Test 1: The Master of Charles The Owner of the Manor, the Master of Charles was mysteriously killed. Charles's Father is blaimed for the death and is arrested. The Cause of Death Poision (Abrin from Rosary Pea plant). The Red Herring The Bloody Knife used to make a stab wound in the back of the neck. The Knife was owned by Charles's Father. The Suspects There are three suspects (not including Charles's father). Suspect #1- Security Guard He was suppost to be watching the video footage, but claims that there was a short blackout. Suspect #2 - Gardener The Gardener was tending to the garden at the front. The Clues *A leaf near unplugged cords (Last Known) *The Missing Knife (Last Known) *The Rosary Pea *The Mashed up berrie remains in the trash (Crime Scene) *The Redness of the Skin (Morgue) The Culprit The Culprit is the Gardener. The Motive was that he was tired of the Master not appreciating his work (he had stepped on some of the plants eariler in the episode). Overarching Clue The Overarching Clue is the appearance of the Fiend. Goal of the Test The Goal was: observant Test 2: The Death of John King An Officer recieves a phone call from an unidenfied person (really the Fiend). Its a riddle. After solving the riddle, they find John King's body. The Cause of Death TBA The Red Herring TBA The Suspects There are three suspects. Suspect #1 - Wife The Wife, Joan King was out by the beach. Suspect #2 - Mailman The Mailman was the last one in the house. Suspect #3 - Rival Mapmaker The Rival Mapmaker was suspeciously walking around the house. The Clues TBA The Culprit The Culprit is the wife . The Motive was that John King was seeing another woman, which made the Wife angry. Overarching Clue The Suitcase with the Family Crest of Charles, containing a picture of the old spanish church. The other Overarching Clue is that the other woman was pregenant, and would give birth to Sub. Test 3: The Framing of Charles Charles bumps into a professor. He dies in front of Charles. A guard arrests Charles for MURDER. The Cause of Death Snake Venom. The Red Herring TBA The Suspects There are three suspects. Suspect #1 - Professor Oxyford Biologist with access to such venoms. Suspect #2 - Professor Yale TBA Suspect #3 - The Police Guard He was the last one in the room. The Clues TBA The Culprit It was Professor Yale, the English Teacher. He took the Snake Venom from Professor Oxford, the Biology Professor by accessing his safe with the password ______ (reference to English). He then drugged Harvard, and when he began to wake up, injected him with the Snake Venom. The Motive was he wanted Harvard's job. Overarching Clue The Map reveals a secret ruin under the tunnel. Also the Fiend makes another appearence. Test 4: The Doctor The Fiend wanted Charles to figure all the clues out before the Night of the Dead, so he gave him a clue to lead him to the Doctor, who revealed major clues for him. Category:MURDER Season Two